1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an upper body garment, and more particularly to an upper body garment that has hidden pockets.
2. Background Information
Throughout this application, various publications, patents and published patent applications are referred to by an identifying citation. The disclosures of the publications, patents and published patent applications referenced in this application are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure.
A conventional upper body garment may contain a hidden pocket or multiple hidden pockets. Hidden pockets are generally thought of being accessible from the interior of the garment. However, hidden pockets may be accessible from the outside of the garment, e.g., through a seam. One approach is to form a hidden pocket by attaching an inner liner to the outer layer of the garment. Another approach is to form a hidden pocket within the hem of the garment. However, in either case, since the pocket is connected to the outer layer of the garment, the weight of an object within the pocket tends to cause the garment to sag or stretch. Further, heavier or multiple objects within one pocket or even multiple pockets tends to intensify the sag in the wearer's garment and may cause discomfort to the wearer. This sagged or stretched garment may also defeat the purpose of the pocket being hidden.
Thus, a need exists for an improved garment with one or more hidden pockets that address the aforementioned drawbacks.